The present invention relates to a method for treating the surface of glass fibre to impart resistance to alkalis.
Glass fibre has hitherto been used widely as a reinforcing material for cement products to improve their strengths, especially impact strength and flexural strength. However, the incorporated glass fibre is very susceptible to alkalis and easily corroded by the high alkalinity of the cement, thus often making impossible to attain the desired purposes. Accordingly, there has been sought for a satisfactory method to treat the surface of glass fibre to impart resistance to alkalis.